world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
100811doirbalish
galactoidArrival GA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 23:33 -- 11:33 GA: hello! you must be balish 11:33 GA: i am doir. nice to meet you 11:34 CT: Excuse ME? 11:34 CT: Doir? 11:34 CT: Oh, a HUMAN name. 11:34 GA: you're the guy from that memo 11:34 GA: remember me? 11:34 GA: it wasn't that long ago... 11:34 CT: No. 11:35 CT: SHOULD I have noticed you? 11:35 GA: definitely, or whatever 11:35 CT: Did you have ANYTHING intellegent to say? 11:35 GA: i think at that point i was worried about the death of my friend 11:35 GA: yes, i wanted to meet you 11:35 GA: because i want to be friends with everyone 11:36 GA: sami tells me you are a rough butt, kikate tells me you are a bit of an ass, everyone's talking about you 11:36 CT: Oh great, here I THOUGHT I wouldn't develop a HEADACHE today. 11:36 CT: Listen, Door, you're FRIENDS are RIGHT. 11:37 GA: well i can see that 11:37 CT: I'm UNPLEASANT, don't TALK to me. 11:37 GA: but all you need is just a bit of baby oil and youll be a soft, nice butt! 11:37 GA: and ive got a monopoly on baby oil 11:37 CT: I 11:37 CT: Human, you IDIOCY is SHOCKING. 11:38 GA: jeez, i just want to be friends 11:38 GA: i called you a butt, that's like a high honor 11:38 CT: Well, I DO NOT want to be friends. 11:39 CT: UNDERSTAND, or should I draw a PICTURE? 11:39 GA: you and SO both 11:39 GA: yes, please do draw a picture 11:39 GA: i bet you are a great artist 11:39 CT: How about YOU hanging yourself? How is THAT for a CLEAR message? 11:40 GA: hmm 11:40 GA: i dont have any rope in my current vicinity 11:40 GA: i do have a few passed out elves, but they cannot be used as ropes 11:40 CT: Well TRY to, as soon as you CAN, if you WOULD. 11:40 CT: It would be GREAT. 11:40 GA: sure thing 11:40 GA: because 11:41 GA: friends do things for friends 11:41 GA: hehehehe 11:41 CT: Sure, KILLING YOURSELF is a great favor. 11:41 GA: anyway, i didnt only come here to patronize you 11:41 GA: whats up with dean dying/us dying? 11:42 CT: Oh? Could have FOOLED me. 11:42 CT: The BIGGEST idiot PROBABLY isn't dead, SOMEONE saved him. 11:42 CT: For SOME reason. 11:42 GA: but why will we die if he dies? 11:43 CT: Because then we will be DISADVANTAGED. 11:43 CT: What are you STUPID? 11:43 GA: why will we be disadvantaged? 11:43 GA: literally all he is doing is trying to get us killed 11:43 CT: And? He is STILL a pawn to be USED. 11:44 GA: can we cripple him? 11:44 CT: I don't KNOW nor CARE. 11:44 GA: good enough for mne 11:44 GA: *me 11:44 CT: Do what you WANT to the IDIOT, he is GROSS. 11:45 GA: well, he is conspiring with the enemy, and thats kind of a problem because the enemy wishes to kill everyone 11:45 GA: he also wants to kill trolls, too, so you should be worried 11:45 CT: Oh, thank you SO MUCH for bringing this to LIGHT. 11:45 CT: Can I GO NOW? 11:45 GA: surio 11:45 GA: i think this was great 11:45 CT: I don't LIKE talking to you HUMANS. 11:45 GA: we learned so much about each other 11:46 CT: I take my LEAVE, braindead. 11:46 GA: bye, friend! <3 -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:46 --